


Leave A Light On Moodboard

by Devisama



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, Graphic, M/M, Moodboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: “Who’s the new guy?” Sid nodded towards the tall man who was busy checking a couple of pens in his small notepad.“That’s Geno, new in town. Hired him a week or so ago. Nice guy, Russian, customers love him.”- From Leave A Light On by 71tenseventeen





	Leave A Light On Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [71tenseventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leave A Light On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246873) by [71tenseventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen). 



**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the wonderful 71tenseventeen! <3 Read her fic! You'll cry :D


End file.
